


Три Грани

by Shadow_Of_Moon



Series: Три Грани [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Moon/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Цикл рассказов, своего рода кода к 10-му сезону. Моя попытка предсказать, как бы развивались отношения Дина-демона с друзьями и братом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Три Грани

\- Красиво, правда?  
Дин завороженно смотрел на черно-серебряный узор и не стал оборачиваться на тихий, вкрадчивый голос. В любое другое время оставлять за спиной Короля Ада было бы, мягко говоря, опасно. Но не сейчас.  
\- Красиво, - согласился он. - Что это?  
\- Твоя душа, - Кроули подошел и запросто уселся рядом. – Наслаждайся видом, такое показывают не каждому смертному.  
\- Моя душа? – недоверчиво переспросил Дин.  
Нити переплетались, местами сложным причудливым узором, местами были сбиты в уродливые колтуны, кое-где – разорваны, а часть вообще уходила в пустоту за границы полотна.  
\- А что ты ожидал увидеть, сгусток серебряного света? – усмехнулся Кроули. –После всего, что ты натворил? Удивительно, что она еще не черна насквозь.  
\- А это? – Дин указал на рваные дыры.  
\- Каждая твоя смерть, можешь сосчитать.  
Дин с некоторой тоской смотрел на узор. Не сказать, чтобы он считал себя праведником, но то, что он видел, вообще никак не походило на светлые сияющие души, с которыми ему случалось иметь дело. Даже те нити, которые сперва показались ему серебряными, теперь отливали сталью. Кроме, пожалуй, двух. Прочная, надежная, сияющая собственным светом нить уходила во тьму. Казалось, что она изо всех сил пытается влить как можно больше света в темнеющий узор. «Кас!» - это Дин понял сразу.  
\- Сэм! - Дин протянул было руку к тонкой, острой, звенящей струне, но Кроули перехватил его запястье.  
\- Не трогай, слишком хрупкие это материи.  
Дин открыл было рот, чтобы дать достойную отповедь самозваному учителю, но тут его выдернуло из иллюзорного мира.

 

\- Удерживая брата взаперти, не добьешься ты исцеления, - Кастиэль осуждающе покачал головой.  
\- А кто добьется? – рявкнул Сэм, - Ты? Да ты себе крылья вернуть не можешь! Или Кроули? Так он уже вернул мне… брата, - Сэм почти выплюнул последнее слово.  
\- Не лучшее то было пробуждение от смерти - посреди пентаграммы. Не удивляюсь я, что он вспылил, - Кастиэль заметил краем глаза, как в коридор за спиной Сэма проскользнула черная тень, но продолжил разговор, - Но прошу тебя, не горячись хоть ты. С чего ты взял, что брат твой будет чудовищем и спасать его надобно? Или просил он тебя о том?  
\- Не просил.  
Сэм вздрогнул и обернулся. В дверях стоял мрачный Дин, а за его плечом ухмылялся Кроули.  
\- Не успел попросить, да и не знал, о чем. Добить, разве что. Но ты все решил за меня.  
\- Дин, я… - Сэм шагнул было к брату, но наткнулся на поднятые ладони.  
\- Не надо. – Дин смотрел на него и видел, новым своим зрением видел, его отчаянье, боль, радость от того, что брат жив, и страх перед неизвестным будущим. И перед ним самим. – Считай, что мы квиты. Я тоже решал за тебя и тоже пытался тебя спасти. Я понимаю. Но не надо. Я уж как-нибудь сам.  
\- Закончили мелодраму? – ехидно влез Кроули. – Я бы валил отсюда подобру-поздорову, Бельчонок, пока Лосяра еще чего не удумал.  
\- Я, кхм, мне надо подумать, Сэм. Одному, – Дин отвел взгляд. – Так что увидимся.  
Он махнул рукой и умчался верх по лестнице.  
\- Пакедова, мальчуки. Кстати, Кас, спасибо, что прикрыл! – и Кроули растворился в воздухе.  
Сэм развернулся к ангелу  
\- Ты видел его? Знал, что он сделает? – он вцепился в отвороты касова плаща и как следует встряхнул. – И не сказал мне, не остановил? Почему?  
\- Видел, - спокойно ответил Кастиэль, - А не остановил потому, что он явился освободить Дина, как и я. И из тех же побуждений.  
\- Я не понимаю, - руки Сэма соскользнули с лацканов и бессильно упали.  
\- Демоны, возможно, и не способны на дружбу, - Кас заглянул Сэму в лицо своими прозрачными честными глазищами, - Но любить они умеют. Не забывай об этом, Сэм. Кем бы ни стал твой брат, он продолжает тебя любить.  
И тоже исчез. А Сэм сполз по стенке на пол и уткнулся лбом в колени.

 

\- С него станется запереть бункер так, чтобы я не смог в него войти, – Дин сидел на бетонном блоке у выхода из бункера и лениво обрывал травинки. – Теперь ведь это возможно.  
\- Я не верю, что Сэм сделает это. Он будет тебя ждать, – Кастиэль стоял рядом так же спокойно, как и всегда, словно и не стал его старый друг демоном. – Куда теперь направишься?  
\- Не знаю, - Дин откинулся на локти и, прищурившись, посмотрел на ангела. – Метка на меня больше не действует, убивать всех подряд не тянет. Так что могу позволить себе отпуск. Или представь себе охотника-демона! Оригинально, правда?  
\- Как всегда у вас, Винчестеров, – улыбнулся Кастиэль. – Скоро я вообще перестану удивляться. Хорошего тебе пути.  
\- Тебе тоже. – Дин слез с блока и обнял его. – Звони, если что!


End file.
